Problem: Find the greatest common divisor of 957 and 1537.
Explanation: Observing that neither $957$ nor $1537$ can be divided by $2,$ $3,$ $5,$ or $7,$ we turn to the Euclidean algorithm. We get \begin{align*}
\text{gcd}(957,1537) &= \text{gcd}(957, 1537 - 957) \\
&= \text{gcd}(957,580) \\
&= \text{gcd}(580, 957 -580) \\
&= \text{gcd}(580,377) \\
&= \text{gcd}(377,580-377) \\
&= \text{gcd}(377,203) \\
&= \text{gcd}(203,174) \\
&= \text{gcd}(174,203-174) \\
&= \text{gcd}(174,29) \\
&= \boxed{29}.
\end{align*}Remark: Note that we could have computed $\text{gcd}(957,580)$ more quickly by observing that  \[
\text{957 is divisible by neither 2 nor 5}\]\[ \implies \text{gcd}(957,580)=\text{gcd}(957,58).
\]The greatest common divisor of 957 and 58 can be calculated using the Euclidean algorithm in one step: long division gives $957 \div 58 = 16\text{ remainder }29$.